Talk:Hazama/@comment-108.207.166.216-20140406071745/@comment-16571503-20140406075626
Terumi was first in the Susanoo Unit, but since it was bound to the Amaterasu Unit, he got out of it. He was later in a body similar to that of Kazuma/Hazama (green hair, snake like face) and requested Relius and Ayatsuki to make Kusanagi for him. During the revival of the Black Beast in the year 2100, Terumi lost his then current body. Sometime before 2100, Relius had planted a body for Terumi in Ishana, Kazuma Kvar. Kazuma had no memories before his arrival in Ishana, and was classmate to Nine and Trinity. When Kazuma got wounded, his wounds healed extremely fast and he hid that fact. After some time, Terumi appeared in front of Kazuma and made Kazuma search for the Azure to regain his lost memories and get a purpose in life. Kazuma would then make Celica go to japan searching for her father, and Nine immediately went after Celica. Since Celica wasn't in Ishana, the town got filled with seithr, and the Ten Saints panicked. Kazuma would then use that opportunity to sneak into the chapel in Ishana where the Gate was located. When touching the Gate, Kazuma regained his memories and understood that he was a body made for Terumi and began to merge with Terumi. But during the merging, Tomonori tried to kill Kazuma/Terumi, but Terumi was able to kill Tomonori however, directly after the battle Valkenhayn appeared and captured Terumi and Clavis sealed Terumi in a special room. Months later, Nine was in need for Terumi's knowledge, so she broke Clavis seal and put Mind Eater on Terumi, which made Terumi unable to defy Nine's orders. However, in order to be able to do whatever Terumi wants to do, Terumi split the merge with Kazuma's mind so only Terumi got effected by the Mind Eater. Later during the war, Kazuma tricked Trinity to remove the Mind Eater spell from Terumi, but it got a side effect, Terumi could no longer perfectly merge with is Vessels anymore. Terumi/Kazuma would later throw Nine and Trinity into the boundary trying to kill them. Nine died (would later get her soul bound to the phantom vessel) and Trinity sealed her own soul into Muchourin. Terumi would later try to kill Hakumen and Jubei as well, however Jubei used Tomonori's eye to turn Kazuma into Terumi's ghost form and Hakume grabbed Terumi and jumped into the Gate. Later Takamagahara System would release only Terumi's ghost from the boundary, and Terumi would once again begin to plot things. It should be noted that in the Novels, Terumi was only in his Ghost Form during the attack on the church and said himself that he didn't have a body at that time. Terumi and Relius was ordering around Hazama to do stuff for them, and Terumi was getting tired of the bad merge with Hazama, and was hopping for him to get his merge fixed by Noel's observation. During CP, what Rachel and Trinity was doing was that they would bring Terumi to the front so that they could strike him, since Hazama was protected by the Life-Link with Noel. But through some strange coincidence, Instead Terumi got revived in a body instead of possessing Hazama due to Muchourin's materialization ability. Also, Hazama is likely not Kazuma since Hazama/Trinity called Kazuma, the body I used during the dark war.